


Eighteenth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy loves putting on a show for his big brother. </p><p>(Goes with this gif: http://25.media.tumblr.com/5298a1f466f189643f8143babbeee67b/tumblr_msheptbZzF1rqyrvoo1_400.gif)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteenth

**Author's Note:**

> Eighteenth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Sammy likes being watched. 

Loves it, even. 

Gets off on it like on nothing else. 

So whenever he and Dean have some time alone and John is gone for a few days, he will put on a show for his big brother. 

This time they’re even in a nice enough hotel, not some shabby motel room, with nice big beds. Dean comes out of the shower with just a towel around his narrow hips and his jaw drops open. 

Sammy is already on the bed, naked and on his hands and knees. His cock is hard and leaking, balls hanging heavy between his spread legs. And he has one finger inside his tight ass. Also the sounds that come out of his mouth should be illegal, that’s for sure. His lips are bitten, red and swollen. 

Dean swallows, throat suddenly dry as the desert. 

“Dean!” Sam’s voice is thick with lust and he is more moaning than speaking. “You gonna stand there all night or you gonna sit down, put out your cock and enjoy the show?” 

Dean nods jerkily and sits on a chair, facing the bed. His eyes are huge, pupils blown. Sammy smirks to himself – and continues his little show.


End file.
